The cellular communications industry including wireless palmtop organizers, cellular telephones and the like use a range of frequencies between 800 and 900 megahertz (MHz). These devices generally use a whip antenna that is tuned to provide optimum performance in the above frequency range.
It is well known in the art that the larger the surface area of the antennae the broader the band of frequencies the antenna can transceive within an acceptable performance level. As the surface area of the antenna increases, however, the flexibility of the antenna decreases. It is desirable that whip antennae be able to transceive as many frequencies as possible within the frequency band while remaining flexible.